Papercut
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: It's always hard to admit you like some one. Especially if it hurts.
SLAM.

...

...

I flopped onto my bed. Yet I was far from comfortable. My hands felt restless so I whipped my hand under my pillow for my diary and flipped open the pages. It's funny how smooth the pages feel, yet I always manage to come away with paper cuts; stinging and bleeding all over.

 _Storming out is a regular thing for me. I mean, it's easier than losing your anger and having Mike lecture you for ages and ages. I get to be alone, anyway. Away from every one, away from him._

 _I know he's just teasing me. Blue-haired freak... bound to attract attention sometime! Just not the right time._

 _I never used to get angry about stupid things. Using up the cereal, switching the channel..._

 _Maybe it's this place. No serious fights, only ones that last a day or so._

 _I try and blame my feelings on everything else. Everything else but.._

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and whipped the diary and the pen underneath before lunging for my phone and sitting back on my bed. I played with my lock screen a few times before I heard the knock at my door.

"Get lost," I shouted back, but as usual everyone pretends not to hear.

I heard the door open and didn't bother to look. There was no privacy in this dump. No one left me sulk by myself. I presumed it was one of the others protesting that _he didn't mean it_ or that I should _get over it._ None of them understood that I couldn't.

The door clicked shut. I looked up thinking whoever it was had finally got the message.

Liam leaned against my door and raised his eyebrows.

My eyes flicked back to my phone. I didn't trust myself to speak. I didn't want to yell and make a fool of myself; no matter how angry I was.

"Why is it you're always so angry?" he asked.

My jaw clicked but I resisted. The answer was right in front of me.

"How come you can never take a joke?" he continued.

"How come you can never pick on someone else for a change?" I spat out before I could stop myself. I held my phone tightly and watched as a picture of a younger smiling me emerged. I couldn't bear to look at it.

"And there's me thinking you weren't a chicken.." Liam muttered. I sprang from my bed shoved him of my door and opened it motioning for him to leave.

"No" he said before slamming the door shut, "I ain't leaving like this. What's got into you?"

I looked him in the eyes for the first time and felt my face harden.

"Maybe I'm just sick of fighting all the bloody time, stupid STUPID fights! Why is it always just me?"

"I don't even try to hurt you and it's like you're annoyed at me even breathing!" he fought back, tears welling up in his eyes.

I backed off. I wouldn't bring myself to beg for mercy at his feet. I wouldn't.

"Why do you make it so hard for me to like you?"

I stared at him. Here, was this boy, this person, begging for my forgiveness. I hesitated, before smirking and shaking my head.

"I could say the same about you."

I held his gaze and he plopped down on my bed and turned his face away. Fine then, be like that.

I watched rain streaming down the window and its rhythmic patter speed up. It was so comforting. Storms always cheered me up. I used to run outside and dance in the rain not caring if anyone saw. The thunder crackled and I turned back with a smile to Liam who still had his head turned away.

I sat down next to him and instinctively turned his head towards me. He tried to wipe his tears away but I saw. I let go of his head uneasily feeling guilty.

"It's raining outside," I said pathetically hoping it would have the same healing effect on Liam. As predicted, it didn't.

"Yeah," he muttered back.

"Pathetic fallacy shit innit.." I mumbled back and we both laughed a little; the tension lifted.

"I should probably.."

"Stay," I ordered, "I mean if you want.."

I felt myself going red. A few seconds ago, I wanted to be alone.

"I thought you hated me" Liam said.

"I do, I mean.." I raised my head and saw the smile playing on his lips, "I don't know"

He tucked my hair behind my ear and held my face in his hands. I realised what was coming.

"You like me, but you're too stubborn to admit it" he whispered.

My eyes widened in shock. How did he..?

"That makes two of us.." he said bringing his head closer to mine.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest and when we pulled away I realised that my hands were clutching his shoulder. I grinned despite myself.

"You're beautiful when you smile...ow!" he said as I pushed him away.


End file.
